Protected & Loved
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Miku's poor and broke thanks to her relationship with Kaito. Meiko finds her and helps her and shows her kindness even though she was Kaito's girlfriend before Miku. -Meiko/Miku, mentions of Gakupo/Kaito, Kaito/Meiko, and Kaito/Miku. Continued off of prompt I got from The Random Otaku.-


**Hello.~ I made this from a prompt I got from The Random Otaku. I hope you enjoy reading this.~ I do not own Vocaloid but I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Funny… I didn't expect to one day find her on the streets like that… It was the girl who stole my boyfriend Kaito, ten months ago, Hatsune Miku. I stared at her, she didn't see me. She was holding a small white cup which I would assume was filled with spare change that some people left her. But I saw it was empty as she tilted the cup into other hand and nothing came out. She sighed, a bit desperately, or at least I would assume.

Her gossamer aquamarine twin ponytails were tattered, a bit unwound, and you could see little bits of hair prickling out from side to side. It looked like a messy attempt at putting her hair up and eventually just sleeping in the two ponytails. Miku's eyes were lonely, she looked confused, desperate, and tired. I couldn't help but feel pity for her, even though she stole Kaito from me. And I wondered what happened between them. Did he do this to her? I don't think I could believe it for a moment. But then again, anything's possible.

"Miku?" I came up to the girl, hoping she wouldn't bare me any ill-will considering the whole Kaito thing. Miku looked at me sadly, she looked like she was about to cry, so I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her back in a comforting way. "Miku, what happened?"

The teal haired girl was quite for a moment until I saw tear forming around her eyes, and soon she began to sob. And responsively I held her closer in a comforting hug. "He… K-Kaito used me, Meiko! He promised happiness, and marriage, and all this other stuff!" She continued sob, sound almost a bit slurred from it all. "He… I don't know how he did it. Some legal mumbo-jumbo, but he took my home, my money, everything! I… I-I don't-t know wh-what to do…"

I was astonished. So, that's why he left me so quickly. Miku's family was rich, Kaito had known and Miku would profit him more that I would. … That BASTARD! I growled deeply in anger before helping Miku up and speaking. "I'll do everything I can to help you, Miku. You can stay with me until we get everything that he stole back, alright?"

"Y-You'd do that Meiko? F-For me…? Even after.-" Miku chocked out a sob after speaking.

"Of course I will! If Kaito did that to you then I'd have no reason to love him after this. It's completely terrible!" I hissed gritting my teeth as Miku looked at me amazed.

"Th-Thank you, Meiko." Miku hugged me again and I blushed in embarrassment.

"There's no need to thank me, Miku. Girls like us have to stick together when the men go and decide to be assholes. Right?" I gave her a confident smile.

"Y-Yeah!" Miku smiled back happily, she was still crying but the tears seemed more like happy tears than the sad ones that made my heart ache to want to help and comfort her.

I had practically been harassing Kaito for three weeks now, and he still didn't budge on giving Miku her belongings back. I also had been furiously studying the laws and things at the library, as well as working a couple of extra jobs to save money for a lawyer. Whenever I came home Miku had food ready and the entire house cleaned. And I was astonished, I had no idea Miku was so good at housework, or even cooking for that matter. So, life was comfortable for now.

I was still furious over the whole incident, how could he?! How could he!? The bastard, I thought I had known Kaito well enough, I even loved him. Sometimes I would get on a rant about how I wanted to go over to his house and yell and beat the crap out of him, but Miku always calmed me down. She didn't want to do anything violent to Kaito, not out of kindness, but out of the fact that she didn't want anything to do with him at all anymore.

Miku had even told me, if we couldn't get her stuff back she'd gladly work a job a stay with me if I found it acceptable. I reluctantly agreed, though I would rather one-up Kaito and his wicked lawyer Gakupo. It had pissed me off even more when I found out that they were lovers that "love others for better gain", more like their own damn gain!

But if Miku had no where else to go, she could always stay with me. To be honest ever since I met her, I found her to be adorable, she seemed like such a helpless frail girl. But now she was a strong, capable young woman, and I kind of felt proud of her. It was good to know that she'd be better off in life. Of course the whole Kaito incident kind of ruin her confidence. Miku was still innocent and had a lot to learn, so I decided I was going to help her as best I could. As she found out people can be wicked and far crueler than they can seem. Especially people that woo you with finery then take everything you have away from you. Even if they're the people you least expect to do so.

"Meiko?" Miku asked quietly taking my attention away from my thoughts.

"Yes? What is it, Miku?" I asked blinking and looking up at her from my sitting position at the couch.

Miku's face reddened slightly as she sat next to me. "I… I just wanted to thank you. For all you've done for me. You really could have just left me there in the street, but you didn't. And I wanted to tell you that it means so much to me to have you here, helping me." She smiled a small smile. Miku was still blushing, but it was a happy, a bit embarrassed, thankful kind of blush.

I smiled back at the aquamarine haired young woman before me and spoke. "It's really no big deal, Miku. But I'm glad you appreciate it. And thank you, for being so kind to me as well."

Miku gushed. "Well, that's just the way I am. Of course I'm going to be nice to you, Meiko. Especially after all you've done for me, and are doing for me. So, really, truly, I thank you."

"Well, then, you're welcome, Miku." I said ruffling her long teal-colored locks of hair, and Miku giggled in response.

And let's just say a few months later Gakupo had stolen everything from Kaito, and now Kaito was sitting on the same street corner that Miku was, holding a little white cup, empty of coins.

Miku gasped and I chuckled a bit in satisfaction. "That's what you get, Kaito. It's called karma. Right Miku?"

Miku nodded. "Yes, it's karma, Kaito." And we both stuck out our tongues at him and we walked on our merry way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading!~**


End file.
